


Car Wash (me) Baby

by greenpotato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, I Tried, M/M, Mekaniko!Jongin, Mild Smut, guys perstaym ko yang mature, hindi pa nga yan buo eh hayst sorry, im sorry in advance, my first smut sa fandom na to, naiiyak ako, patawarin niyo ko ha, pls judge me, rich boy!kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/pseuds/greenpotato
Summary: Holy mother of gays. Kunin niyo na po ako, ayaw ko na maging virgin.- Kyungsoo Do, 2019.





	Car Wash (me) Baby

**Author's Note:**

> tanginaaaaaaa nahihiya ako pero kailangan ko talagang ilabas tong fic na to. napapagod na akong malungkot doon sa history au ko ahahahaha oks uupdate ko yon soon.
> 
> SORRY TALAGA SINUBUKAN KO. DI KO KINAYA. penge namang regalo at pera jan oh nabinyagan na ko

“Oh Kyungsoo, sa’yo ko muna iiwan ‘yan ah. Ingatan mo, kapag ipapa-drive mo kay Sehun ‘wag mong gagasgasan. Walang mantsa din dapat sa loob tsaka hindi amoy pagkain o kung ano man,” bilin ni Seungsoo sa nakababatang kapatid. “Kailangan pagbalik ko ganun pa din kung paano ko iniwan.”

Nakapangalum-baba lang naman si Kyungsoo sa mesa habang pinakikinggan ang paulit-ulit na bilin ng kuya kanina pa. “Sige na, para ka namang si Mama, eh. Akala mo naman iiwan mo sakin ‘yung anak mo kung magbilin ka.” Nirolyo niya pa ang mga mata at saka dinirekta ang tingin sa matabang lalaking kumakain ng double cheeseburger at may tatlo pang extra-large fries sa mesa niya. _Yuck, ang greasy._

Sanay na naman ang kuya Seungsoo niya sa mga ganito niyang reaksyon, pero dahil sa pagkakataong ito ay hindi lang kasi ang condo niya ang iiwan niya kay Kyungsoo pansamantala, kundi pati ang pinakamamahal niyang brand new sports car. Naka-leave kasi ang caretaker niya na si Mang Simon, kaya walang mag-aasikaso sa mga maiiwan niyang ari-arian sa Pinas. Si Kyungsoo naman, sanay na sa pagbibilin ng kuya niya, ang ayaw niya lang talaga ay kapag pinapaulit-ulit iyon na para bang bata siya na hindi nakakaintindi sa unang salita.

“Oo nga, anak ko nga ‘yan. Kaya nga utmost love and care ang kailangan niya, Soo. Be honored na sa’yo ko iiwan ‘yan pansamantala.” Hirit pa ng kuya Seungsoo niya.

Nagbuntong-hininga na lang ang nakababatang kapatid at umayos ng upo, handa ng tapusin ang usapan para makaalis na agad. “Okay na, gets ko na. Pwede na bang umalis? May pupuntahan pa ko.” Nginitian lang naman siya ng kuya niya at saka tumayo.

Hindi naman maitatanggi na medyo _loaded_ ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo, sa lifestyle at pananamit ba naman ng mga kamag-anak at mismong nuclear family niya ay kitang-kita na agad na makakapal ang mga pitaka nila. Maiba nga lang kay Kyungsoo, na aakalain mong estranghero lang sa tabi ng mga Do. Siyempre, kung hindi mo papansinin ang striking similarity ng kanilang mga facial features, talagang mapagkakamalan lang si Kyungsoo na anino sa likod nila (kasi madalas siyang naka-black na damit). Ganunpaman, naliligo pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kayamanan ng pamilya niya, hindi niya lang pinangangalandakan. Low-key living the wealthy life lang kumbaga.

Kagaya na lang ng dahilan kung bakit aalis si Seungsoo sa bansa, meron kasi siyang nakatakdang pakikipagkita sa dati niyang kaklase noong kolehiyo sa London. Iyong kaklase niya, German, pero napagdesisyunan nilang magkita na lang sa London. Parang ewan, ‘no? Pwede namang sa 7-eleven na lang.

Matapos ihatid si Kyungsoo ng kuya niya sa condo nito sakay ng sports car niya, ginarahe na iyon ni Seungsoo at sumakay sa naghihintay na family van nila. Pero siyempre, bago siya tuluyang umalis papuntang airport, inulit niya muna ng mga 3 times ‘yung mga bilin niya sa kapatid. Rinding-rindi na talaga si Kyungsoo, kung ‘di lang mas matanda si Seungsoo, malamang pinektusan niya na ‘yun.

Kaya naman ito siya ngayon, nakatulala lang sa mataas na kisame sa condo ng kuya niya, binibilang kung ilang diyamante ang nasa chandelier nito. Hindi niya din ma-gets kung bakit ba sila naglalagay ng mga mamahalin at intricate na bahagi sa mga dekorasyong inaalikabok lang naman. Napaka-impraktikal talaga.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

9:00AM na at nakaupo lang si Kyungsoo sa kama ng guest room kung saan siya nanatili. Dalawang linggong mawawala si Seungsoo, pero ayos lang naman iyon dahil mas malaki at mas malawak ang kusina ng condo niya kumpara sa condo ni Kyungsoo. Hinihintay niya kasi ang text ng kaibigang si Sehun para ihatid siya papunta sa cooking academy na pinapasukan niya tuwing Martes, Huwebes, at Sabado.

Mamaya pa namang 10:00AM ang simula ng session, pero gusto niya lang talaga ang maging punctual. Kaya nga lang, dapat ay nag-text na si Sehun sa kanya ngayon na papunta na siya kay Kyungsoo sa mga oras na iyon. Napagdesisyunan niyang tawagan na lang ang kaibigan.

“Hello, Sehun?” wika ni Kyungsoo nang kumonekta na ang kabilang linya.

“ _Soo, buti ikaw na tumawag! Dapat tatawagan pa lang kita,”_ para bang nagmamadaling sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. “ _Sorry hindi kita maihahatid sa academy ngayon, kailangan kong bumalik sa university as in ngayon, may ipinapagawa sakin ‘yung mentor ko.”_ Paliwanag nito.

Ay kaya naman pala. May research pa kasi itong si Sehun para sa masteral degree nito kaya madalas ang pabalik-balik niya sa unibersidad sa mga ‘di inaasahang oras, kung kailan trip ng adviser niya. Siyempre charot lang.

Medyo na-guilty naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan, feel niya tuloy obligado na si Sehun na maging chauffeur niya tuwing may lakad siya, ngayon ito pang kaibigan niya talaga ang humingi ng tawad dahil hindi siya maihahatid. “Uy ano ka ba?! ‘Wag kang mag-sorry, ayos lang ‘yun mas importante ‘yan kaysa sakin.” Depensa niya sa kaibigan.

“ _Sorry talaga ah, hindi niya naman kasi ako sinabihan beforehand, hindi tuloy kita maaasikaso ngayon. Bawi ako next time, promise!”_

“Sira, hindi na kailangan. Ako ang babawi next time, kain tayo sa Saturday ha?”

“ _Sure, sure. Iyong-iyo ako for the whole day,”_ biro ni Sehun. “ _sige na Soo, I really have to go. Bye!”_

Mga ilang segundo matapos magpaalam ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun ay napaisip siya. Paano na siya pupunta sa academy kung wala si Sehun?

Option numero uno: Commute? Over his dead body. Ayaw niyang pagpawisan, mga kapatid. Kahit pa amoy baby pa rin siya kahit na pawisan at hulas na, ayaw pa din ni Kyungsoo ng ganun dahil malagkit sa pakiramdam at hindi kumportable, lalo na at puro pagkain ang nasa environment niya doon. Hygienic na tao lang talaga siya at sensitive sa pagkaing niluluto niya.

Option numero dos: Family car? Ay ‘wag, nakakahiya. Ganitong oras kasi ay in use ang lahat ng sasakyan nila dahil alam naman ng pamilya ni Kyungsoo na si Sehun ang hatid sundo niya tuwing may session siya sa academy, kaya naman walang available na driver at kotse. Nakakahiya kung aabalahin niya pa.

Option numero tres: Kotse ni Seungsoo? Hmm. Parang medyo pasok sa banga ‘yan. Kaya lang, sinong magda-drive?

“Ay hala, 9:18 na!” napatayo si Kyungsoo sa inuupuang kama at nagsimulang maglakad nang pabalik-balik sa loob ng kwarto habang nag-iisip. Marunong naman siyang magmaneho ng sasakyan, ‘yun nga lang ay ‘yung mga regular na sasakyan lang. Malay niya ba kung anong holographic chukchakchenes ‘yung nasa sasakyan ng kuya niya na ‘di niya alam kung paano i-operate.

Kaya lang, mahuhuli na talaga siya.

Matapos ang mahabang panahon ng pagmumuni-muni ay sa wakas itinapon niya na lahat ng pag-iingat sa labas ng bintana at nagdesisyong _it’s now or never, Kyungsoo._ Mabilis siyang pumunta sa kwarto ng kapatid at kinuha ang susi ng sasakyan, saka tumakbo palabas ng condo at papunta sa parking lot.

 _Isang beses lang naman,_ isip ni Kyungsoo. _Wala naman sigurong mangyayaring hindi maganda._

Ay ewan natin, be. Siguro naman wala? Cheka!

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Safe na nakarating si Kyungsoo sa cooking academy. Safe nga ang pisikal na katawan niya, pero ‘yung pagkatao niya naman, parang hindi yata. Sa oras kasi na umupo si Kyungsoo sa loob ng sports car at hawakan niya ang manibela, tila ba nasa ibang dimensyon na siya at mukhang space shuttle sa loob. Ang daming buton at lever, naguguluhan talaga siya. Siguro after mga 10 minutes saka niya lang nahanap kung nasaan ‘yung start button para mabuhay ang makina.

Conflicted din si madam dahil hindi niya alam kung anong uunahin niya, ang safety niya sa loob ng sasakyan at ang mismong safety rin ng sasakyan, o ‘yung hinahabol niyang oras dahil may 20 minutes na lang siya para bumyahe. Mabuti na lang talaga at nakisama ang mga sasakyan at kalsada dahil hindi gaanong trapik at hindi napilitang mag-accelerate si Kyungsoo (takot niya lang din mag-accelerate, baka lamunin pa siya ng kabilang dimensyon kapag nasobrahan sa bilis. Siyempre sports car ‘yun ‘no).

Grabe ang first time experience niya sa pagmamaneho ng ganoong sasakyan, ayaw niya na umulit. Kaya naman nang matapos ang session apat na oras ang nakalipas, heto na naman si Kyungsoo at ang kanyang Dilemma for the Day.

Paano naman siya uuwi? Ayaw niya na talaga magmaneho. Kung tatawagan niya naman si Sehun (na sa palagay niya ay tapos na rin sa meeting nito sa kanyang thesis adviser) para siyang magmaneho, paano naman ‘yung sasakyan ni Sehun, ano ‘yun, iiwanan niya? Parang unending loop ang ganap kung iisipin. Isa pa, ayaw na din talaga ni Kyungsoo ang makaabala pa ng iba, kaya shut up na lang po.

Kaya ang ending, boom. Siyempre may choice pa ba siya? Eh ‘di magda-drive na naman siya.

Napapabulong na lang si Kyungsoo ng kanyang silent prayers.

Pero naku, hindi talaga nare-receive sa itaas ang mga prayers nitong si Kyungsoo, hindi kasi naka-fibr. Bigla ba naman kasing bumuhos ang ulan na pagkalalaki ng patak, na mabilis namang bumalot sa kanina’y tuyong kalsada. Wet road equals slippery road, tapos mga puddles at putik. Umagang kay ganda nga naman (charot unang hirit ako bes).

Pero ang nakakatawa dito ay tumagal lang ng halos 15 minutes ‘yung ulan, tapos noon ay wala na, as in wala ng ulan. Mataas na ulit ang sikat ng araw sa labas pero siyempre basa pa din ang kalsada at maputik pa din ang daan. Lalo lang namang na-frustrate si Kyungsoo sa nangyari, dahil mas pahihirapan pa siya sa pagmamaneho at kailangang triple na ang pag-iingat niya sa sasakyan.

Mabagal lang ang takbo niya habang ang ilan sa mga sasakyan sa paligid niya ay normal ang bilis, hindi pa siya masyadong nakakalayo sa building ng academy siguro ay mga ilang metro pa lang. Mabagal nga ang pagpapatakbo niya ng sasakyan dahil nag-iingat siya pero ‘yung mga motorista naman sa kalsada ang hindi, kaya nang may biglang humarurot sa gawing kaliwa ni Kyungsoo at sakto pa talagang doon sa may putikang bahagi. Ang resulta? Malakas na talsik ng tubig. Saan? Sa buong kaliwang bahagi ng sasakyan ng kuya ni Kyungsoo.

Saglit siyang huminto sa gilid ng kalsada. “Anak ka ng nanay mo! Ugh, kung sino ka man!” iritang-iritang sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng sasakyan. Hay naku, ngayon tuloy kailangan niya ng linisin ang sasakyan, malamang kasi kapag natuyo ang putik sa gilid nito ay pangit ang kalalabasan. Doon siya talagang malalagot kay Seungsoo. Malas pa talagang hindi na umuulan kaya hindi na mawa-wash off ang putik, kaya tumingin-tingin siya sa paligid para humanap ng paraan.

“Ay ayun!” sakto sa ‘di kalayuan may sampung metro lang mula sa kinalalagyan niya ay may talyer. Sa tabi naman nito ay mayroong car wash, saktong sakto talaga. Hindi na siya nag-atubili pa at nagmaneho siya papunta doon.

Nang makarating ay agad niyang itinabi sa gilid muli ang sasakyan. Ang mga tao naman doon sa talyer, napatigil sa ginagawa nila. Bakit? Siyempre, bigla ba namang may dumating na isang napaka-garang sasakyan na alam nilang milyon ang halaga, mapapatingin ka talaga. Naghihintay lang si Kyungsoo sa loob na may lumapit at asikasuhin siya, pero wala ni isa ang nagtangka. Ayan tuloy, nahihiya na siya. ‘Di niya naman kasi talaga intensyon ang mag-flex sa mga taong ito, epal kasi itong si Seungsoo bakit pa bumili ng Mustang.

Maglalakas-loob na sana si Kyungsoo na siya na ang magsasalita nang makita niya ang isang lalaking lumabas mula sa ilalim ng isang SUV, malamang ay nagkukumpuni ito. Agad na tinuro ng isang tauhan sa talyer ang sasakyan ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking kalalabas lang, na ang unang-unang napansin ni Kyungsoo ay ang nagliliwanag nitong abs.

_Rawr._

Topless kasi ito at panay ang bahid ng grasa sa katawan niya, pero bes, walang paki itong si Kyungsoo. Talagang natulala ang bakla. Bukod kasi sa mala-Adonis na katawan nitong hot na mekanikong ito ay saksakan pa ng gwapo, walang wala kahit na pinagpapawisan siya (ay nako ‘yung _rippling abs_ niya pa literal na nagliliwanag kasi basa ng pawis tapos nagre-reflect ‘yung sikat ng araw ay wow _sculpture_ ) at kahit ang mukha niya ay may kaunting grasa na din. Dagdag mo pa ‘yung hawak niyang tools na hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang tawag at may belt pa ito na sabitan ng mga kagamitan niya.

Pero alam niyo ba kung ano ang cherry on top?

 

‘Yung _good morning towel_ na nakapatong sa malapad niyang balikat.

 

Sa sobrang pagtitig ni Kyungsoo sa Adonis na ito, hindi niya na namalayan na lumapit na pala ito sa kanya (na parang isang runway model, _ugh_ ). Saka lang siya natauhan nang dumungaw ito sa bintana at kumaway nang kaunti para kunin ang atensyon niya.

Agad namang isinara ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya, malapit na kasing tumulo ang laway ni bakla. Nirolyo niya pababa ang bintana ng sasakyan.

“Magandang hapon po, ano pong ipapaayos niyo?” tanong ni Adonis sa kanya. _Wooh,_ nanghina ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo.

“U-uhm…” saglit niyang inisip kung bakit nga ba siya nandoon. _Ay oo, car wash!_ “Sa inyo po ba ‘yung car wash sa tabi?” nahihiyang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti naman itong si Adonis. “Opo, sige po doon na lang po tayo.” At saka ito nagsimulang maglakad paalis tungo doon sa may area ng car wash. Maingat na maingat namang nagmaneho si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang makabangga ng sino o anuman. Kapag maliit lang kasi ang espasyo mas kabado siyang makatama sa kung saan-saan.

Nang maipwesto ang sasakyan ay lumabas na si Kyungsoo para kausapin si Adonis. “Uh, excuse me,” mahina niyang sambit. “Hindi po ba magagasgasan ‘yung kotse kapag ini-scrub na? Magagalit kasi ‘yung kuya ko, eh. Sa kanya kasi ‘yan.”

Lumapit si Adonis sa kanya (as in ‘yung malapit talaga mga mamsh like, isang ruler ang pagitan ganon). Aba siyempre! Napansin kaagad ni Kyungsoo ang height difference nilang dalawa at talaga namang _mas_ masarap sa malapitan itong si Dadd—Adonis. Cheka, ang harot ni bakla. Nakaka-tempt padaanan ng haplos ‘yung kumikinang niyang abs, pigilan niyo po itong si Kyungsoo.

“Ah,” natawa siya. _Hala ka ang gwapo!_ “Hindi naman po. Maganda po ang model ng sasakyan na ‘to, kung gusto niyo po ako na lang ang maglilinis para sure?” humarap siya kay Kyungsoo at binato siya ng combo nitong nakakabulag na ngiti at bahagyang pag-tilt ng ulo niya sa kanan. Hindi pa talaga nakatulong sa nanlalambot na mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo ang malalim na titig nitong si Adonis sa kanya.

Sa tuwing sasagot talaga siya kay Adonis laging nagkakadiperensya siya sa pagsasalita. Nauutal na lang palagi. “Ay ganun ba? S-sige, ikaw na—ikaw na b-bahala.” Hindi kaya ni Kyungsoo na tapatan ang titig nitong gwapong ito sa kanya kaya napayuko na lang siya para makaiwas sa tingin nito. Dapat pala hindi na siya nagsuot ng itim na long sleeves, ang init eh.

Tumango lang itong si Adonis at umalis para kunin ang mga gamit niya. Si Kyungsoo naman, inilibot ang tingin sa talyer at napansin niyang may mga nakatingin pa rin pala sa sasakyan _at_ sa kanya. Parang out of place kasi ang mala-gatas na kutis niya kung ikukumpara sa mga grasa at mga kayumangging kulay ng balat ng mga tao doon. Lalo tuloy na-conscious si Kyungsoo sa sarili.

Nagitla naman si Kyungsoo nang kaunti nang may biglang tumunog na engine ng sasakyan sa bandang kanan niya. May nag-aayos noon at sinusubukan kung okay na ba, kaya nga lang mabilis na nabalot ng usok mula sa tambutso nito ang paligid. Mabilis na nagtakip ng ilong at bibig si Kyungsoo at naubo pa, meron kasi siyang hika. Normal naman na ang ganoong amoy sa talyer kaya hindi na iyon iniinda ni Adonis, na nang pabalik na sa sasakyan ni Kyungsoo dala ang mga panlinis ay agad namang napansin ang kalagayan ng customer.

Ibinaba niya ang hawak na timba at hose ng tubig. “Sir, pasok ka na lang kaya sa loob para hindi ka mausukan?” hinahawi niya ang usok sa paligid ni Kyungsoo gamit ang mga kamay niya sa abot ng kanyang makakaya para mabawasan man lang kahit kaunti. “Pasensya na po, ganito lang talaga sa talyer. Nasanay na kami.” Hinawakan niya bahagya sa likod si Kyungsoo at idinirekta sa pintuan ng sasakyan, doon sa may driver’s seat. Siya na din ang nagbukas ng pinto nito para kay Kyungsoo dahil gamit ng maliit na binata ang pareho niyang palad pantakip sa ilong at bibig.

Sa kabila ng kahirapan sa paghinga ay ngumiti pa din siya kay Adonis. “T-thank you, uh…”

“Jongin. Jongin po.”

“Okay, Jongin.”

Ayan. Either way naman bagay pa din ang pangalan niyang Adonis o Jongin, _pareho namang masarap._

Matapos ang maikling insidente ay nagsimula na si Jongin sa paglilinis ng sasakyan. Una niyang binasa muna ang buong exterior gamit ang hose na hawak niya, at saka ito kinuskos gamit ang malaking ispongha na may sabon mula sa timba. Si Kyungsoo naman ay pinapanood lang ang bawat kilos nitong si Jongin, bawat banat ng kanyang muscles at display ng kanyang mag pandesal. Naku grabe buti na lang at tinted ang mga bintana, kung hindi ay nasabihan na siyang manyak kanina pa.

Nang lumipat na si Jongin sa harap o doon sa may hood ng kotse, siyempre nakasunod pa din ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Kaya nga lang hindi na masyadong tinted ang bintana doon kaya medyo nakikita na ang malagkit na tingin nitong si bakla. Nakakaloka, ‘yung pagkuskos niya gamit ‘yung ispongha pwedeng pwede na sa Pilipinas Got Talent, grabe. Ito ‘yung klase ng car wash performance na hinding hindi kukwestyunin at talaga namang kayang-kayang panoorin ng sambayanang kabaklaan—erm, Pilipino— buong araw. Pero ayaw mag-share ni Kyungsoo, to be honest.

Cue careless whisper tapos slow-mo!

Ibang klase ang konsentrasyon ng binata sa ginagawa niya, talagang seryoso siya sa paglilinis. Parang nanonood lang si Kyungsoo sa TV ng lalaking naglilinis ng screen niya. Mukha talagang show. Nagfe-flex talaga ‘yung biceps niya kapag tinotodo niya ‘yung kuskos, tapos ‘yung pawis niya tumutulo na din pababa mula sa sintido niya papunta sa kanyang sharp jawline. Ang hirap hirap talagang hindi sundan ‘yung bawat patak ng tubig at pawis na dumadausdos pababa mula sa leeg ni Jongin hanggang sa bawat sulok at kurba ng naglalagablab niyang pecs at pandesal. Bigyan ng kanin si Kyungsoo, ulam na ulam na itong nasa harap niya.

Pero mukhang napansin ni Jongin ang mabigat na presensya ng mata sa kanya ng taong nasa loob ng kotse, kaya naman tumingin din siya dito. Sabay hawi ng buhok niya paitaas. Tapos may kasama pang pagkagat sa labi. Ang pinakamatindi, ibinalik niya ang malagkit na tingin kay Kyungsoo, ‘yun nga lang mas malakas ng 500 times.

_Holy mother of gays. Kunin niyo na po ako, ayaw ko na maging virgin._

Mabilis na umakyat ang dugo ni Kyungsoo sa mukha niya, at siyempre diyan din sa ano, erm, diyan diyan lang. Umiwas kaagad siya ng tingin at nagtakip ng mukha dahil _shit, nakakahiya at nakita niyang tinititigan ko siya._ Pulang pula na ang mukha ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa dulo ng kanyang tenga at sa kanyang leeg, overflowing ang emotions niya bes. Kaloka kasi itong si Jongin parang konti na lang magiging scene na sa porn ‘yung ginagawa nila.

Para ilihis ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo mula sa _matigas_ at _masarap_ na katawan ni Jongin, kinuha niya na lang ang kanyang cellphone para maglaro ng games. Maglalaro muna siya ng wordscapes.

Ilang minuto sa paglalaro ay biglang may nag-text sa kanya, si Kuya Minseok, kasama niya doon sa may cooking academy.

 

**Minseok Kim (C.A.)**

_Kyungiepoo! Thank you sa pagtulong kanina sa burrito ko ha!!! :D_

_Uulitin ko yun later for practice dito sa bahay._

**Me**

_No problem, Kuya Seok. Watch ka din ng Hell’s Kitchen for more recipes. Marami akong natututunan kay Gordon Ramsay. :-)_

**Minseok Kim (C.A.)**

_Okay! Next time when I make it myself sa’yo ko unang ipatitikim. And then let’s have a cook-off!!!_

**Me**

_Ikaw talaga Kuya, haha. But okay, sure. :-)_

_Looking forward!_

**Minseok Kim (C.A.)**

_Yeyyy!!! :D_

Matapos ang usapan ay ipinagpatuloy na ni Kyungsoo ang paglalaro, pero narinig niya ang mahinang katok sa bintana sa kanyang kaliwa. Si Jongin iyon.

Inirolyo niya ang bintana pababa. “Uy, uh- hello?” ayan na naman si Kyungsoo, nauutal feeling dalagang Pilipina samantalang kanina wagas siya kung tumitig kay Jongin, pati isang pirasong butil ng tubig sinundan niya pababa sa abs ng mekaniko slash car wash boy.

“Okay na po. Labas ka kung gusto mong makita.” Masayang sinabi sa kanya ni Jongin (wew parang wala lang ‘yung kanina grabe). Unang tinignan ni Kyungsoo ay ‘yung bahagi na naputikan, at okay, wala na talaga. Chineck niya din pati ‘yung ibang bahagi at na-impress naman siya dito.

“Thank you, Jongin.” Pagpapasalamat niya dito nang makabalik si Jongin matapos ibalik ang mga ginamit sa paglilinis. Nag-abot lang naman si Kyungsoo ng random bills kay Jongin bilang bayad, hindi niya kasi talaga alam kung magkano pero siyempre hindi naman bababa sa isangdaan. Medyo nagulat lang naman ang binata sa inabot niyang pera pero tumango lang si Kyungsoo bilang pagpapakitang ‘wag na siyang suklian.

Malaking malaki naman ang ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya at nagpasalamat din bago maglakad paalis, pero hindi pa siya nakakahakbang ay tinawag siya ulit ni Kyungsoo.

“T-teka lang!”

“May kailangan ka pa sir?”

Spur of the moment na desisyon ito. Hiyang-hiya na si Kyungsoo. Pero kung gusto niyang makauwi, magtitiis siya. Alam niya namang hindi dapat agad siya nagtitiwala sa mga unang beses niya pa lang nakikita pero kasi, iba si Jongin. At gwapo din siya, okay. Pero sa totoo lang, gusto na talagang makauwi ni Kyungsoo, period.

“Kung—kung okay lang sa’yo,” panimula niya. Hindi niya rin matagalan ang tingin sa mga mata ni Jongin, nahihiya kasi talaga siya. “Pwede mo ba akong, uhm, ihatid pauwi? Ayoko na kasi talagang… mag-drive nito. Hindi talaga ako sanay sa mga sports car,” sa puntong iyon namumula na ang mga pisngi niya. “Pero wala akong masamang intensions ha! Promise, I just—can’t really drive this, umulan pa so mas takot akong, uh, g-gamitin ‘to. So… p-please?” mahina niyang paliwanag. Hindi na mapigilan ang pag-init ng mukha ni Kyungsoo sa hiya.

Saglit lang naman siyang tinignan ni Jongin at saka biglang ngumiti. “Sure. Wait lang, magpapalit lang ako ng damit.” Pagkatapos ay naglakad na ito paalis.

Nakahinga naman nang maluwag itong si Kyungsoo. _Hay, napaka-eventful ng araw na ‘to. What’s next?_ Isip niya. Pumasok na siya at umupo sa passenger’s seat, naghihintay na makabalik si Jongin. Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay bumukas ang kabilang pinto at umupo na ang hinihintay niya.

Nakasuot ito ng simpleng itim na t-shirt at pantalon, saka pinaresan ng sandals. Pigil na pigil si Kyungsoo sa pagtitig. _Kung nagliliyab siya kanina, ngayon naman sobrang soft niyang tignan. The duality!_

Nag-seatbelt na silang pareho. “So, saan po tayo…?” mabilis na nahanap ni Jongin ang start at bakas sa mukha nito ang pagkamangha sa bawat parte ng interior ng kotse. Medyo mukha siyang bata na first time makapasok sa amusement park.

“Ah, my name’s Kyungsoo,” umayos siya ng upo bahagya. “Sabihin ko sa’yo ‘yung directions along the way, pero diretso muna tayo.”

“Okay, Kyungsoo.” ayan na naman ang ngisi niya na malagkit. Hay nako Jongin.

 

Tahimik lang ang dalawa sa byahe liban sa ilang mga komento ni Jongin tungkol sa mga nalalaman niya sa pagpapatakbo ng isang sports car, nasubukan niya na daw kasi iyon noon mula sa isang kaibigan. Sinabi naman ni Kyungsoo na maswerte siyang nakita niya ang talyer nina Jongin kanina at kung hindi ay malamang kanina pa siya namomroblema kung ano bang gagawin niya sa buhay niya.

“Ito kasing kuya ko, mag-iiwan na lang ng sasakyan sakin itong sports car pa. Kapag tuloy may emergencies like nung nangyari sakin kanina, ang hirap maipit sa ganitong mga sitwasyon.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo.

“Ah, mabuti na lang talaga at may experience ako sa ganito. Mahilig talaga ako sa mga kotse kahit nung bata pa ako,” kwento naman ni Jongin sa kanya. “Ang angas talaga nitong sasakyan ng kuya mo, Kyungsoo, ang daming mga bagong features.” Balik na naman siya sa paghanga at pag-assess sa interior ng kotse.

“Wala talaga akong alam sa mga ‘yan, mabuti nga at na-start ko pa ‘yan kaninang umaga when I drove it.”

 

 

Nakarating naman kaagad ang dalawa sa condo ni Seungsoo. Nang mai-park na ang sasakyan sa orihinal na kinalalagyan nito ay lumabas na ang dalawa.

“Uhm, Jongin, sobrang thank you talaga. Nakakahiya na pinag-drive pa kita hanggang dito.” Puspos ang pagpapasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa binata na mukhang hindi naman apektado, parang nag-enjoy pa nga siya.

“Wala ‘yun, ayos lang sakin. At least dagdag experience na din sa mga kotseng namaneho ko.” Kung titignan nga, parang itong si Jongin pa ‘yung may-ari ng sasakyan. Ang lakas kasi ng dating niya at parang gamay na gamay niya ang pagmamaneho nito, mukha pa siyang hottest bachelor sa BGC na sumaglit lang sa convenience store para bumili ng toothpaste. Taray ‘di ba.

“Pasok ka muna sa loob, gagawa ako ng merienda. Naabala pa kasi kita.” Alok ni Kyungsoo.

Nagliwanag naman ang mga mata ni Jongin sandali pero mabilis din itong napalitan ng lungkot. “Sorry, Kyungsoo, gustuhin ko man kaso kailangan ko na bumalik sa talyer. Baka hinahanap na ko doon.” Mukha naman talaga siyang nanghihinayang. Free food na naging bato pa.

Siyempre na-disappoint din si Kyungsoo kasi malay niyo naman ‘di ba, this is the one na. First date na sana ang peg, sayang naman. “Ah… oo nga pala, sorry talaga sa abala, ah? Siguro sa susunod na lang,” implied man na parang may next time pa _hopefully_ ay sana naman hindi na kung kailan may problema lang. “Ito pala, since ‘di ka naman makakapag-stay. Please accept this.” inabutan ulit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng additional na bayad para sa paghahatid sa kanya, malaking bagay kasi talaga ‘yun para kay Kyungsoo.

Gulat naman si Jongin ngayon kasi _kulay blue_ mga bes, galante naman masyado si cutiepie. “Uy Kyungsoo, hindi na okay lang talaga! Sobra na ‘yung bigay mo kanina sa talyer, ayos na ‘yun!” marahang pagtanggi ni Jongin sa binata.

“Sige na, pamasahe mo pauwi.”

“Walang magsusukli sa one thou—“

“I insist. Naabala pa kasi kita talaga.”

“Kyungsoo, promise—“

“Please, Jongin?”

Natigilan naman ang binata sa pagpupumilit nitong si Kyungsoo na tanggapin niya na. _Sige na nga, nagsabi na ng please, eh._

“Okay, okay. Uh—salamat. Nang marami.”

Malaki naman ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo dahil tinanggap na iyon ni Jongin. Nagpaalam na silang dalawa sa isa’t isa, si Jongin papunta sa exit at si Kyungsoo naman ay paakyat sa floor ng condo ng kuya niya. Ngiting-ngiti ang dalawang lokaret.

Pagbalik ni Kyungsoo sa guest room para magpahinga, agad niyang tinext ang kaibigang si Sehun.

 

**Me**

_Sehun! Parang kailangan ko na ata ng boyfriend._

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dumating ang araw ng Sabado at lumabas nga para kumain sina Sehun at Kyungsoo gaya ng napagkasunduan ng dalawa. Pero nang pauwi na (sa condo ulit ni Seungsoo, magluluto si Kyungsoo at kakain na naman sila) ay biglang nagloko ang sasakyan ni Sehun.

“What the—anong problema nito?” nagtatakang sinabi ni Sehun.  Sa tuwing inaabante niya ang sasakyan ay may kakaibang tumutunog mula sa makina sa harap.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko alam, smooth naman ‘yung galaw kanina, pero bakit biglang—“ sinubukan niya ulit na paandarin ito, pero hindi talaga maalis ‘yung tunog. “Ano ‘yun?!” naiiritang reklamo ni Sehun.

“Hala,” nag-isip ng pwedeng gawin si Kyungsoo. Nang mapansin niya na parang pamilyar ang lugar, mabilis niyang tinanaw ang naiisip na lugar sa abot ng kanyang makakaya. “Sehun, Sehun! Dito malapit ‘yung talyer, i-drive mo na lang kahit short distance, kaya ‘yan.” excited niyang sinabi sa kaibigan. Kalahating landi kalahating relief naman talaga ang ramdam ni Kyungsoo. Baka makita niya kasi ulit si Jongin, pero siyempre at the same time buti na lang at mapapatingnan nila ang kotse.

Medyo nagulat lang naman si Sehun sa masaya at excited na tono ni Kyungsoo, pero okay, sinunod niya ang kaibigan at matagumpay niya namang nadala ang sasakyan sa talyer. Lumabas kaagad si Sehun para tumawag ng mag-aayos, pero tanaw na agad ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa ‘di kalayuan.

This time, nagkukumpuni naman siya ng motorsiklo. Kahit hindi topless, nakasuot naman siya ngayon ng itim na muscle tee. _Thank you po, busog na ako ulit._ Awatin natin ang raging hormones ni Kyungsoo.

Sabay namang lumabas si Kyungsoo ng sasakyan at natapos na din sa ginagawa ang mekaniko. Nagkabanggaan sila ng tingin at mabilis na ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya. “Uy, Kyungsoo!” masayang bati nito.

Lumapit ito sa kanila ni Sehun at siyempre, abot langit din ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo pabalik. “Hi, Jongin.” Nagtititigan lang sila ni Jongin, parehong nakangiti.

“Soo, ‘yung kotse,” bulong ni Sehun sa tabi niya. “Nakakita lang ng gwapo, tameme na. Ba’t pag ako naman nakikita mo ‘di ka ganyan…” mahinang pang-aasar niya sa kaibigan. Pero ‘yung tipo ng mahina na naririnig pa rin ni Jongin.

Pinaulanan naman siya agad ni Kyungsoo ng hampas at isang “ _sira ulo ka, Se!”_ ayan tuloy, lalo ng nahiya si Kyungsoo. “Uhm, Jongin, ‘yung sasakyan kasi—ano—Sehun ikaw nga!” nagtago siya sa likod ng matangkad na kaibigan at doon nagdusa. Tawang tawa lang naman itong si Sehun.

“Ito pre…” sinabi ni Sehun ang problema at nagsimula na silang kumpunihin ang itim na sedan.

 

Hindi naman pumasok si Kyungsoo sa loob ng sasakyan para maghintay, sayang kasi ang chance na makausap si Jongin. Ang maganda pa, si Jongin mismo ang kumakausap sa kanya.

“Kumusta ka naman, Kyungsoo? Nag-drive ka ba ulit?”

“Okay lang, pero hindi na. Told you na ayaw ko na maulit, ‘di ba. Ikaw, kumusta?”

“Ayos lang din, hindi naman masyadong dagsa ‘yung trabaho dito sa talyer. Kailan pala uuwi kuya mo?”

“Sa Thursday pa. Hindi ko na talaga ginalaw ‘yung sasakyan.”

Tumawa silang dalawa at ipinagpatuloy ang pag-uusap habang kinukumpuni ni Jongin kung ano man ang sira ng sasakyan ni Sehun. Speaking of Sehun, nakatingin lang siya sa dalawa at inoobserbahan ang mga ito.

 

 

 

“Thank you ulit, Jongin!” Masayang pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo bago sila tuluyang makaalis sa talyer.

Ito na, interrogation time na by Sehun Oh.

“Soo, close ba kayo nun?” tanong ni Sehun habang nakatutok pa din sa kalsada.

Nakatingin lang naman sa labas ng binatana si Kyungsoo, at saglit niya lang ibinaling ang tingin sa katabi. “Hindi masyado, ‘di ba nga nung isang araw ko lang siya na-meet?”

“Eh, bakit kanina parang nagka-catch up kayo sa buhay ng isa’t isa kung mag-usap? Hindi ba close ‘yun?”

“Nope. Nagkwentuhan lang kasi kami nang konti habang nagda-drive siya, so ayun, konting info lang naman. Hoy! Hindi porket type ko ‘yung tao I’m giving out my whole life story, sira.” Depensa ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

Hindi naman kumbinsido si Sehun. “Wew, sabi mo eh,” asar niya. “Pero seryosong usapan, Soo, ah. ‘Wag masyadong mabilis magpapahulog diyan, mamaya may kung ano palang intensyon ‘yan sa’yo. Lalo na at alam mo na, makapal ang pwet—este, bulsa mo.”

Sasabat na sana si Kyungsoo ng “ _oo alam kong hot siya at sobrang tipo ko siya pero hindi ako easy to get,”_ pero nagulat siya sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

“Gago ka, ang bastos mo! Type mo ko ‘no? Tinitignan mo pwet ko, ha? Grrr!” pinaulanan niya ng hampas ang kaibigan at napuno naman ng tawanan ang loob ng sasakyan.

“Aray ko, Kyungsoo! Kapag tayo bumangga kasalanan ng malaki mong pwet!”

 

_Oo, kasalanan talaga ng malaki mong pwet, at ng malaki mong puso._

 

 

Talaga ba, Sehun.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Lumipas ang ilang araw at nakauwi na si Seungsoo. Balik na ulit sa dating gawi si Kyungsoo, hatid sundo na siya ulit ni Sehun sa cooking academy at tuloy na ang buhay bilang food blogger, kagaya ng dati.

Ang nakakatawa lang talaga, sa tuwing nasisiraan ng sasakyan o kailangang magpa-car wash ng kung sino mang kaibigan o kakilala ni Kyungsoo, para siyang kabute na bigla na lang lumilitaw. Meron kasi siyang iisang lugar na laging inire-recommend. Siyempre, saan pa ba, eh ‘di doon sa talyer nina Jongin. At tuwing mangyayari iyon ay talagang sumasama pa siya, ang dahilan niya, baka daw kasi maligaw sila at ituturo niya ang direksyon. ‘Di ba, galawang desperada lang.

Pero hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay nandoon ang gwapong binata, may mga oras kasi na wala siya doon at nahihiya naman si Kyungsoo na ipagtanong-tanong pa kung nasaan ito. Kapag wala si Jongin, hindi siya lumalabas ng sasakyan. Pero kapag nandiyan, game na game siyang makipag-kwentuhan.

Sa ilang beses na nakakausap niya si Jongin may mangilan-ngilan na din siyang nalaman pa tungkol dito. Kaya pala minsan ay wala siya sa talyer ay dahil part-time lang naman siya doon. Tatay niya kasi ang may-ari noon, at kapag may oras lang siya ay saka siya tumutulong doon. Natuto siya sa pagkukumpuni ng sasakyan dahil nakikita niya ang tatay niya dati kapag nagtatrabaho sa talyer, isa din sa dahilan kung bakit niya gusto ang mga sasakyan simula pa pagkabata niya.

Kung nakakahalata na si Jongin sa madalas niyang pagbisita sa talyer, hindi niya na lang iyon pinapansin. Parang the feeling is mutual naman, hehe.

Kasalukuyang nagre-restaurant hopping si Kyungsoo para sa kanyang blog nang mag-text si Sehun.

 

**Sehun Oh**

_Soo!!!! Nakita ko yung jongin mo dito sa uni_

**Me**

_Whaaaat_

**Sehun Oh**

_Seryoso! Parang pumasok ata siya dun sa may engr dept, pero hindi siya nakauniform, ID lang. Master's din ata_

**Me**

_Sehun!! Alamin mo pleaseee :-(_

**Sehun Oh**

_Ay hala, bakit may sad face_

_Ganyan ka ba talaga, soo, pag yung jongin ang usapan may emoji ka!!! Pag sa akin wala!!_

_Iiyak na ko huhu_

**Me**

_Parang tanga, sobra._

_:-(_

_Oh ayan, sayo na yang sad face._

**Sehun Oh**

_Wew napilitan!! Di ko feel_

_Pero sige na nga, dahil love kita, my friend. Wait lang_

Lumipas ang ilang minuto at nag-aabang lang si Kyungsoo sa sagot ng kaibigan, habang nag-aabang din siya sa inorder niya. Ang bango kasi ng seafood sa restaurant na ito.

 

 

**Sehun Oh**

_Nagtanong ako, meron daw_

_Jongin Kim daw pangalan, nagmamasteral nga sa engineering. Kasabayan ko lang din_

_Ayan na ha, happy ka na ba? :(_

**Me**

_Thank you! Wow, kaya pala sabi niya mahilig talaga siya sa mga sasakyan._

_Oh, nag-aaral pa din pala like you, wag ka na masyadong suspicious!_

Nagpatuloy pa din sa pakikipagtalo si Sehun sa kanya pero tinatawanan niya na lang iyon habang nire-review niya ang pagkaing nai-serve sa kanya. Mukhang hindi lang talaga face and body ang panlaban nitong si Jongin Kim na ito, pati brains din. Jackpot si Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Sasamahan ni Sehun si Kyungsoo sa kanyang food review pagkatapos ng klase nito, kaya naman nagpahatid si Kyungsoo sa Kuya Seungsoo niya doon sa university kung saan kumukuha ng master's ang kaibigan. Halos kadarating niya pa lang naman at may ilang minuto pa lang ang nakakalipas matapos ang huling klase ni Sehun kaya naghintay muna siya doon habang tinetext ito na nasa labas na siya.

Hindi nagtagal ay nag-text na si Sehun sa kanya, papalabas na daw siya at meron siyang sorpresa para kay Kyungsoo. Siyempre, itatanong ni Kyungsoo kung ano, at sasagot naman si Sehun ng kaya nga surprise, eh.

Nalaman niya din naman iyon kaagad.

Paglabas ng unibersidad, may kasama si Sehun. Walang iba kung hindi ang fafabol of Kyungsoo’s dreams, si Jongin Kim.

_Sehun, what the fuck._

“Kyungsoo, my friend!” pagbati ni Sehun nang makita niya si Kyungsoo sa isang tabi, gulat na gulat. Para bang kinakausap siya sa tingin.

_Akala ko ba ayaw mo sa kanya for me? Ano ‘to, bakit parang best friend mo na?_

_‘Wag na magreklamo, Soo, para sa’yo ‘to. Akong bahala sa’yo, babe._

At nasaksihan niyo nga ang isang episode ng telepathic powers nina Kyungsoo Do at Sehun Oh. Thank you very much.

“Uhm—h-hello, Jongin, magkaibigan na kayo?” nahihirapan na namang mag-concentrate itong si Kyungsoo kasi tangina mga pards, ‘yung totoo, fashion model ba ‘tong si Jongin?!

Nakasuot kasi ito ng maluwag na mustard-colored na polo-shirt at naka-tuck-in sa itim na slacks, pati na rin brown na leather loafers. Ang cherry on top ulit, hindi na towel, kung hindi isang wire-framed na salamin. Tangina bes may sling bag pa siya, _bakit ang gwapo gwapo mo?!_ Nanghihina na talaga ang mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo, kailangan niya ng wheelchair, please, anyone?

“Hi, Kyungsoo. Kanina lang, nagkasabay kasi kami sa may cafeteria, tapos naalala kong siya ‘yung kasama mo noon sa talyer.” Mas maliwanag pa sa sikat ng araw ang ngiti nitong si Jongin sa kanya. Hindi pa naman safe for UV rays ang salamin ni Kyungsoo.

“Uy Soo, si Jongin talaga una mong pinansin ah, para naman akong others dito!” pabirong pagrereklamo ni Sehun na nasa likod lang ni Jongin.

“Ay, s-sorry! Hi Sehun, ayan na ah,” sarkastiko (pero nauutal pa din) na sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. Bumulong lang naman ang kaibigan ng, _pshh, may favoritism!_ “So, alis na ba tayo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun.

Ayan na, parang may kung ano mang kislap sa mga mata nitong si Sehun. “Bali ayun nga, Kyungsoo,” panimula niya. “Hindi kasi kita masasamahan ngayon, may klase pa pala ako, extra lang. Nakalimutan kong sabihin sa’yo kasi like last time, biglaan,”

“Ha? I know your sche—“

“So mabuti na lang I found Jongin here, kaya ka naman niyang samahan.”

“Sehun, anong—?!”

“Uh, bakit—anong gagawin ko?”

“Kakain lang naman kayo, simple lang. Food blogger kasi ‘yang si Kyungsoo so sinasamahan ko siya minsan sa restaurant hopping niya. Kaya lang, alam mo na, unfortunately hindi na pala ako pwede ngayon. So, my friend, ikaw na lang pumalit sakin.”

Hindi naman makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa plano ng kaibigan niya. Medyo nagpa-panic siya na excited deep inside, nag-open na kasi ng opportunity itong si Sehun para sa kanya, kaya nga lang hindi siya ready. Parang outfit niya lang ngayon, tamang t-shirt, ripped jeans at converse lang. Compare mo naman sa fashion deity na si Jongin, sobrang mediocre ng dating niya.

Natameme lang naman siya sa tabi, sinusubukan pa ding i-assess ang susunod na steps. Pero si Jongin ang bumasag sa katahimikan.

“Sige ba, hindi rin naman ako masyadong nabusog sa kinain ko kanina,” casual na sagot ni Jongin. “Bubusugin mo naman ako Kyungsoo, ‘di ba?” _amputa._ May halong harot sa tono nitong lalaking ito.

Nagulat ang dalawang magkaibigan sa sinabi ni Jongin, hindi din kasi nila expected. Lalo naman si Kyungsoo, ‘no, parang gusto niya na atang mahimatay. Simpula na ng kamatis ang mukha niya.

Tumango na lang siya bilang sagot, baka kasi kapag binuka niya pa ang bibig niya, ungol ang lumabas. Tumikhim naman si Sehun sa tabi. “Erm, okay, sige. Kyungsoo, Jongin, ingat kayong dalawa! Balik na ko sa klase, enjoy!” parang medyo nagbago na ang tono ng boses nito, pero hindi na iyon masyadong napansin ni Kyungsoo. Baliw baliw din kasi minsan ‘tong si Sehun.

Kumaway lang ang dalawa sa papalayong pigura ni Sehun hanggang sa silang dalawa na lang ang nasa labas. “So… tara na ba?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Okay…”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Turns out, may kotse pala si Jongin. Sedan din kagaya ng kay Sehun pero metallic gray ang kulay. Ang classy talaga, mga mamsh. Sinabi na ni Kyungsoo ang una nilang pupuntahan na restaurant at habang nasa byahe ay tila ba unti-unting nababasag ang pader ng awkwardness sa kanilang dalawa at nagkekwentuhan sila tungkol sa kung anu-anong mga bagay lang.

Total of 3 restaurants ang napuntahan nina Jongin at Kyungsoo para sa araw na iyon. Sabi ni Kyungsoo, kailangan daw odd number para kapag nag-corroborate, may magsstand out na majority. Ewan ko ba diyan, basta ‘yan ang paliwanag niya kay Jongin. Madami na din silang napagkwentuhan tungkol sa buhay nilang dalawa, kagaya ng si Jongin na lang pala ang nag-aaral sa pamilya nila dahil siya ang bunso. Tama nga si Kyungsoo na kaya siya kumuha ng kursong mechanical engineering para sa kanyang bachelor’s degree at ipinagpatuloy ang kanyang master's degree sa parehong kurso, ay dahil sa pagmamahal niya sa mga sasakyan. Sa kanya daw ipapamana ang talyer na lubos niya namang ikinatuwa nang malaman. Well-off din naman ang pamilya niya.

Hindi rin daw talaga siya napagkakamalang isang binatang tapos na sa kolehiyo pero nag-aaral pa rin ng ME sa tuwing nandoon siya sa may talyer. Ang akala lang sa kanya, trabahador na gwapo at hot, yun lang. Madalas maraming tip kasi nga gwapo siya, at hindi lang daw si Kyungsoo ang bumabalik-balik doon para hanapin siya kapag hindi siya nakakatulong at busy siya sa mga research niya.

(Nako ka Kyungsoo, napansin niya pala talaga ‘yung desperada moves mo.)

Bilang kapalit, nagkwento din naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya tungkol sa buhay niya. College graduate, culinary arts. Hindi na kumuha ng master’s dahil nag-enroll siya sa isang cooking academy. Hanggang hindi niya pa feel ang maging chef, magiging food blogger muna siya. Rich family pero hindi naman malungkot ang buhay _blah blah blah._ Jowa lang naman ang kulang sa buhay niya—na very qualified ang isang mekaniko slash mechanical engineer na si Jongin Kim aka Adonis sa Talyer ng mga Kim.

Ide-deny pa ba nilang dalawa na interesado sila sa isa’t isa.

Kaya naman sa limang oras na magkasama sila, may mga turning point din ang bawat pangyayari.

 

 

Naka-park na ngayon ang kotse ni Jongin sa parking lot sa building ng condo ni Kyungsoo. Inimbitahan kasi siya nito na umakyat muna at pumasok sa loob, inom lang ng wine for cleansing, sa dami ba naman ng kinain nila. Mabilis namang pumayag si Jongin dahil libre naman siya buong araw bukas kaya hindi problema kung late na siya uuwi, alas seis pa lang naman ng gabi.

“Uhm, teka, na-stuck ata ‘yung seatbelt.” Pilit na hinahatak ni Kyungsoo ang seatbelt para kumalas at makaalis na siya, hinihintay na kasi siya ni Jongin. Pero ayaw talaga, ang kulit.

“Wait ako na, steady ka lang.” to the rescue naman si Jongin na unti-unting lumapit sa personal space ni Kyungsoo, siyempre wala naman siyang magawa kasi nakadikit ‘yung belt sa katawan niya. Sumunod naman siya gaya ng sinabi ng binata at halos hindi na huminga sa lapit ng mga mukha nila ni Jongin.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang paghinga ni Jongin sa mukha niya pati na rin ang mahihinang grunts nito dahil sa konsentrasyon at pwersa. Sinisimulan na siyang pagpawisan, parang uminit bigla sa sasakyan. Nakatitig na si Kyungsoo sa mga labi ni Jongin, na parang ang sarap _kagatin._ At ang tangos din ng ilong niya, parang lahat ng facial features niya ay sharp, maliban na lang sa mga mata niyang mapupungay na kung minsan ay nag-aalab na nakakatunaw sa isang tingin lang, at kung minsan naman ay sobrang nakakalunod sa lalim, para bang hinihigop siya nito. Ang bango bango niya din, lalo na ngayon at animo’y buhok lang ang pagitan nilang dalawa ay amoy na amoy ni Kyungsoo ang nakahahalinang halimuyak ni Jongin. Pinagpapawisan na talaga siya, hindi naman siya hinahawakan ni Jongin pero iba na ang pakiramdam niya. Siguro, kasalanan din ito ng mangilan-ngilang baso ng beer na ininom nila kanina.

“ _A-ah!”_

 _Oh fuck._ Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo, bigla kasing dumulas paitaas ang seatbelt, eksaktong naparaanan ang sensitibo niyang katawan, _doon pa talaga mismo sa hindi dapat daanan._ In short, sa utong niya.

Napatakip siya ng bibig in reflex, nanlaki ang mga mata dahil sa hindi sinasadyang tunog. Si Jongin naman, hindi pa rin gumagalaw mula sa posisyon niya sa harap ni Kyungsoo, lalo pa nang mapa-ungol ito bigla. Nagtitigan lang sila doon nang ilang sandali, pero itong si Kyungsoo talaga unti-unti nang nalalamon ng sistema, mga sis.

Kaya naman noong ibaba niya ang mga kamay niya, imbis na tumikhim lang ay nagpakawala siya ng isang ungol mula pa sa kaibuturan niya. Hindi niya talaga sadya! Tangina kasi ni Jongin kung makatingin.

Pero iyon na nga ang nagsilbing senyales para maputol ang manipis na tali ng pagtitimpi ni Jongin, kaya agad niyang sinunggaban ang makakapal at malalambot na labi ni Kyungsoo. Sa una ay hindi pa agad nakagalaw si Kyungsoo sa gulat pero kalaunan ay nakapag-adjust din siya at sumabay na sa paggalaw ng mga labi ni Jongin.

Gumagapang na ang kaliwang kamay ni Jongin papunta sa hita ni Kyungsoo at saka ito hinimas, habang ang kanan naman ay nakatukod sa passenger’s seat para hindi siya dumausdos pababa. Ipinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga daliri sa buhok ng kapares at sabay ang pagsayaw ng kanilang mga dila, hindi na din magkandamayaw ang bawat ungol na pinapakawalan ni Kyungsoo.

Walang anu-ano pa’y nasa backseat na ang dalawa, ang mga kamay ay kung saan-saan na nakakarating, lumilibot sa katawan ng isa’t isa. Nakakandong na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nakakalas na din ang bawat butones ng polo shirt ng matangkad na binata. Abalang abala si Kyungsoo sa pagpapaulan ng halik at kagat sa leeg ni Jongin habang ang mga kamay niya naman ay humahagod sa matitigas na abs nito na matagal niya ng gustong mahawakan.

“K-Kyungsoo, dito na ba? _Ah—_ gusto mo dito?” mabilis na ang paghinga nilang dalawa at walang tigil sa pagpisil, paglamas, at paghampas si Jongin sa malaki at matambok na pwetan ni Kyungsoo.

Napapaungol naman si Kyungsoo sa sarap habang iginagalaw niya ang baywang at idinidiin ang kanyang pwetan sa unti-unting tumatayong alaga ni Jongin sa loob ng kanyang slacks. “Ngh, sige lang, dito na— _ahh, Jongin—_ gawin m-mo na,” ikinonekta nilang muli ang kanilang mga labi sa isang nagliliyab na palitan ng halik, habang kinakalas na ni Jongin ang buton ng pantalon ni Kyungsoo para hubarin. “Gusto kong sumakay sa’yo.” Senswal na ibinulong ni Kyungsoo direkta sa mga labi mismo ni Jongin.

 

Malalim na ang boses ni Jongin nang sumagot ito at tumawa nang mahina. “Sige ba, free ride lang ‘to.”

 

 

Si Kyungsoo na ang magpapainit ng makina.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“Alam mo, naisip ko lang. Apat na beses na pala akong sumasakay sa’yo.” Wika ni Kyungsoo sa tahimik na paligid ng kanyang kwarto. Nakapatong ang ulo niya sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin at nakapulupot ang kaliwang braso niya sa baywang nito, parehong pagod ang dalawa sa ikalawang round nila mula sa loob ng sasakyan ni Jongin at sa loob ng condo ni Kyungsoo.

Pinararaanan naman ni Jongin ng magaan na haplos ang kurba ng likuran ni Kyungsoo habang pinakikinggan ang ritmitikong paghinga nila. “Apat? Dalawang beses pa lang nating ginagawa ah, sa panaginip mo ba sinakyan mo rin ako?” biro niya.

Hinampas lang naman siya ni Kyungsoo sa tiyan nang mahina. “Sira. First was noong ipina-drive ko sa’yo ‘yung sasakyan ni Kuya, second was earlier when we went out, at third and fourth was when I rode you. Oh ‘di ba, apat?” tine-trace na naman ni Kyungsoo ang abs ni Jongin gamit ang dulo ng daliri niya, dahilan para medyo ma-alert na naman si Jongin Jr.

“Ikaw talaga,” natawa si Jongin. “Pero Kyungsoo, I’m telling you this. Umaasa ako na hindi ito one-time thing sa ating dalawa ha.”

Na-alarma naman ang diwa ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi nito, pero nanatili siya sa kanyang pwesto. “Hindi one-time thing… sinasabi mo bang gusto mo pa? Fubu, ganun?”

“Hindi, loko-loko. Ayaw ko ng ganun,” hinatak niya si Kyungsoo pataas sa lebel niya para magkatinginan sila, mata sa mata. “Gusto muna kitang ligawan bago natin ito gawin ulit. Feeling ko kasi backwards na tayo masyado, eh.”

Napanguso naman si Kyungsoo. _Whew, akala ko masasawi na ako._ “Kasalanan mo kasi, maglilinis ka na lang ng kotse kailangan bang maging hot? Ginulo mo ‘yung hormones ko that day, sobra.”

“Sorry,” kahit hindi siya sorry. “Ang cute mo kasi noon, sinusundan mo ‘yung bawat galaw ko. Halatang-halata ka dahil ang laki kasi ng mata mo. Pero cute ka naman, ‘yun nga una kong napansin, eh.”

“Ewan, pampalubag-loob mo lang ‘yan.” Tumawa ang dalawa at hinigpitan pa ang yakap sa isa’t isa.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ng katahimikan ay nagsalita si Jongin. “So, start ko na ba ‘yung panliligaw ko sa’yo?”

“Hmm,” unti-unti ng nilalamon ng antok si Kyungsoo. “Ikaw bahala. I’m good anytime.”

“Sige, hatid kita bukas sa academy ha?”

“Tell Sehun first. Siya ang personal driver ko diyan.”

“Para saan? Alam niya na siguro ‘yun the moment na iwan ka niya sakin ngayong araw.”

“Best friend ko ‘yun. Kailangang ma-inform.”

“But you never rode his car like you rode mine.”

“ _Ugh, Jongin!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH puta tumunog yung crazy in love na pang fifty shades habang sinusulat ko yung lecheng scene. ang awkward. maiksi kasi hindi ko talaga kaya mga kumare. patawarin niyo ko aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> sabi ko feel good fic lang ito para sakin pero i dont feel so good wahahaha sigawan niyo ko! @katsukibooty
> 
>  
> 
> ps. i love sehun hehe :-)


End file.
